scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Gold Paw
Gold Paw is the twelfth episode of the third season of What's New, Scooby-Doo?, and the fortieth overall. Premise Once again, the gang visits the Secret Six puppies, but come to discover that a man made of gold is haunting Fort Knox. Synopsis A delivery truck delivers a pile of gold to Fort Knox. In the gold room, two soldiers are going through the security checklist in the gold. Suddenly, a humanoid gold colored creature emerges from the gold and turns one of the soldiers into gold statues with a single touch, before proceeding to do the same to the other when he tried to escape. The gang are on their way to Fort Knox to meet with Mr. B and the Secret Six puppies. Upon arriving, they soldiers had them go through a series of checks to be sure they're ok to pass. The General gives them clearance, and each of them almost all-access passes. He apologized for the search and clearance, saying they had to increase security, due to the Gold monster. The General and Mr. B took them to check out the puppies. They were impressed on how well trained they were, thanks to Drill Sergeant Payne. Shaggy and Scooby get hungry by watching, and the General recommends that they go to the mess hall. However, they had trouble finding what it looks like, so they just entered one. They found themselves wandering into the gold level, and the monster emerges from the gold itself. Shaggy sets off an alarm, and the monster flees the scene by the time the gang arrived. Later at night, Fred, Daphne and Velma went out to look for the monster, while Shaggy, Scooby and the Secret Six turn in for the night. Fred sees someone running around and catches him, thinking it's the monster. But, it turned out to be Travis Knox. Drill Sergeant Payne explains that he sneaks on base all the time. Travis claims to have own the land, and vows to reclaim it. He was then taken away by the army. Scooby and Shaggy get woken up by the nighttime exercise explosions, and find that the puppies are missing. While looking for the puppies, they ran into the gold monster, who pursues them using a tank. They were saved by the others using a helicopter. They explained that the pups are missing, and find Drill Sergeant Payne as a gold statue. They went back to the barracks, and find the puppies in bed. They also noticed that they had dirt on their paws. Velma points out, that Drill Sergeant Payne had a security badge for a secret device development lab. Fred, Daphne and Velma would check out the lab, while Shaggy, Scooby and the pups went into town to check out Travis Knox. Meeting Travis in his store, he asked if they'll sign a petition to give Fort Knox back to it's rightful owner. Shaggy agrees, and asked if the gold in the fort is his too. Travis then throws a tantrum, outraged that the army took his land and gold. Meanwhile, the others find the General in the development lab, and find some kind of goo. The General explains that it's called Shutdown Goo, which is an expandable net that traps anything it covers, which gets Velma thinking. Back in town, Shaggy, Scooby and the puppies stopped by the Gold-Ade soft drink factory, and meet it's owner Sue Krose. She explains that if the army doesn't stop the explosion exercises, she'll have to shutdown the factory. But, the General won't meet with her, and tried everything to get his attention. Back at the fort, the others are using special heat-vision goggles to see paw-prints that are invisible to the naked eye. They lead to the Gold room, and to the Gold Monster. They ran past Shaggy, Scooby and the puppies, who follow them into the mess hall, where the monster cornered them. 14-Karat lunges for the monster, but turns into a statue. The rest of the puppies drove the monster away, while the others worry for 14-Karat. They hear an alarm outside, and see that Sue had parachuted into the fort. She began lecturing the General for the explosion exercises, and if they don't stop, she'll go out of business. The General agrees to meet with her in army jail, ordering the soldiers to take her to the stockade. Freddie declares that they have to find the monster in order to solve the mystery. In the Gold room, the puppies lead the gang to a tunnel behind the gold. Unknown to them, the monster sees them going inside. The gang wonders if someone broke into the fort, and why the gold wasn't stolen. They then hear tremors, which are caused by the gold monster punching the wall. A cave-in separates Fred, Daphne and Velma from the others. Fred instructs Shaggy to go back to the Gold room, and finds some maps, so they can find a way to get them out. They find some vents that go to the others. They gave the puppies some digging tools, and proceed through the vents. Meanwhile, the ones trapped found the other end of the tunnel, wondering if it got sealed. The puppies then show up, and help the gang digging away the dirt. Velma digs at the end of the tunnel, and finds that it leads to the Gold-Ade Factory. She then figured out the mystery, saying that someone was trying to break out of Fort Knox instead of into. Fred comes up with a plan and drafts Shaggy and Scooby to be the bait. The monster tried to re-enter the gold room, but was unable to because of using an almost all-access pass. Shaggy and Scooby appear, saying that the monster needs a new access card like the one Shaggy's holding. The monster then tries to take it, ending up in a chase. Eventually, the monster gets the card, but it was revealed to have a net inside, which is used to trap him. The monster is unmasked as Drill Sergeant Payne, who wanted to be a business man and take over Gold-Ade. By causing explosions every hour, he could drive Sue away; then all he needed were the ingredients, and he'd be the solid gold soft-drink king. He trained the Secret Six to stay up late and dig the tunnel in the Gold room, which explains the dirt on their paws. When Daphne asked about the Gold plasma suit, Velma replied that it was so he could hide in plain sight from security; he used the Shutdown Goo to make it look like people had turned to gold statues. After Shaggy says that 14-Karat is still gold, Sergeant Payne then says that 14-Karat is fine, and that he was actually covered in a gold variant of the Shutdown Goo, which peels right off; Shaggy frees 14-Karat by peeling off the gold. The next day, the General gives gold medals to the Secret Six, and they do a march with Scooby. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Secret Six ** Bling-Bling ** Jingle ** Maize ** Flax ** 14-Karat ** Knox * Mr. B * General Niedermeyer * Travis Knox * Sue Krose Villains: * Gold Monster * Drill Sergeant Payne Other characters: * Miscellaneous guards * P.A. announcer Locations * Kentucky ** Fort Knox ** Knox Gold T-Shirt ** Gold-Ade Bottling Plant Objects * Shutdown Goo Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * This episode was included in Cartoon Network's Scooby-Doo! Back to School Marathon (August 10-11, 2013). Cultural references * The name "Sue Krose" is appropriate for the maker of a sugary soda. * The tank the gold monster is in as he corners Shaggy and Scooby, is a Tiger tank made and used by Germany during World War ll. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When the Gold Monster is caught and unmasked, Velma's legs under her skirt are entirely missing. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Interstingly enough, Crissie, mother of the Secret Six, is missing. She's likely still on their farm from Farmed & Dangerous. * When turned to gold, 14-Karat's pose changes. Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 3rd Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on January 8, 2008. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 episodes